


Touch Me

by lonelywriterboy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: Dan's not allowed to cum for a week. Phil knows exactly when to break the fast.Written for a friend.(Maintaining one tense throughout a very short fic? Who's she?)





	Touch Me

The first day was difficult, but not impossible.

By the fifth day, he was clawing at the walls.

Dan liked orgasms - he was hardly unusual in that fact, nor in that he liked to have at least one a day. Whether it was a quick wank first thing in the morning or a long, hard fuck, Dan rarely went a day without cumming. It relaxed him, made him feel good and eased the pressure that tended to build if he  _ didn’t _ climax. Phil knew this well - they’d been sexual partners for eight years, after all - and so the order had been especially devilish.

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“This week you’re not allowed to finish unless I say so.”

At Phil’s first call, Dan had barely looked up from his laptop. Now the lid was slammed shut and he spun around to meet Phil’s eyes, biting his lip more from nerves than any form of sexuality.

“Why? Did I-”

Raising his hand, Phil smiled when Dan instantly fell silent. “No, I just like seeing you desperate. It’s sexy.”

With an over-dramatic huff, Dan snapped his laptop open again. “And everyone thinks you’re so  _ nice _ and  _ innocent _ .”

* * *

 

Five days. Five days and Dan hadn’t cum, forced to ignore his morning wood and the way he got a semi every time Phil brushed a hand over him. It was almost painful, how sensitive he was.

_ Fuck.  _ Phil really did have a spell on him, able to make him so goddamn horny with the slightest look or word but so obedient and eager to please that he hadn’t even considered the possibility of breaking his rule.

“Hey, can you help me with the lights? I wanna film the talking bits for the new video.”

“Sure! They’re still in my room at the moment.”

As they began to haul the equipment between rooms, Dan considered how lucky he was. Not many people met their utter soulmate aged eighteen, and even fewer were lucky enough to realise right away that what they had was special. Romance and sex aside, Phil was the most incredible person Dan knew, and it made him grin to watch the smiley, eager man drop everything to help him out.

“Thanks Phil. I should be done in an hour or so - do you want to get Chinese afterwards?”

Phil nodded, smiling. “Wait a second, we’ve forgotten something.”

“Have we?”

Dan didn’t disbelieve Phil, but he did feel confused as he racked his brain for anything that they’d forgotten. All the lights were there, though he still needed to set them up, and the camera was already fixed onto the tripod with the correct lens attached too. His curiosity was answered when Phil returned with something.

“Phil,  _ please _ not now.”

* * *

 

The purchase had been made at Louise’s suggestion, something she’d spotted on a girly day out that had made her think of them. It was fairly small and nearly egg-shaped, with a flared base and a rubber loop attached to stop it going in too deep. Made of a pink rubbery material, it looked fairly conspicuous to start with, just a generic buttplug-anal bead hybrid.

Then Louise had shown him the remote.

The vibrations were intense and constant but surprisingly quiet, and the remote worked up to ten metres away. The first time Phil had pushed it into Dan’s lubed-up ass and switched it on, Dan had actually screamed, the vibrations shooting through not only his prostate but also up to his balls and cock, making him ache with sudden, intense arousal. It was a special toy, and one that Phil usually only used as a punishment, watching as Dan came hard without even his own permission, dick twitching and overstimulated without actually being touched.

“I  _ can’t _ film with that in Phil! I can’t!”

“If you get it all filmed with it in, I’ll let you cum. If you have to stop then you’re not allowed to cum for another week. Your choice, Dan.”

The glare that Dan gave Phil would have melted steel, such was its intensity. Phil simply smirked and crossed his arms, both segments of the toys still in his hands, as he waited for Dan’s answer.

“Ugh,  _ fine _ . I’ll try. You’re the fucking  _ worst _ .”

That familiar, sweet smile overtook Phil’s face as he leant forwards and pecked Dan on the lips. “Good boy! I’ll go and get some lube.”

* * *

 

Dan didn’t exactly have the typical tiny, bright pink asshole that you’d see in porn, but it was tight enough even through regular use that he needed some fingers to warm him up before he could take the toy.

“Get over my lap and I’ll put it in.” Phil had ordered, sitting on Dan’s bed, and Dan had humiliated himself with how quickly his jeans and boxers were down to his ankles and he was lying across Phil’s lap, ass in the air. The  _ click-pop  _ of the lube bottle made Phil jump, as always, which set them both off into giggles.

“Such a scary dom you can’t even handle a lube bottle.  _ Honestly _ , Phil.” Dan said, shaking his head at his ridiculous partner even as he lay there, cock hard and throbbing just from the exposure and position. Five days was a long time not to climax. The sharp smack that Phil landed across the base of his ass in response didn’t help, either.

“Cheeky.” Phil said, voice fond. “You alright?”

“Yeah. Go ahead.”

The sensation of Phil’s index finger pressing against his tight hole made Dan want to grind against him, though Dan knew that wouldn’t be allowed. The slight pressure and chill of the liquid was so familiar and so good, and it was almost embarrassing how quickly the pressure gave way and Phil’s finger slipped in, feeling impossibly big (as it always did) inside of Dan. When Phil had first fucked him, way back in 2009, Dan had squealed at every thrust, barely able to take even one finger. Now, although he remained tight and sensitive, Dan loved feeling too full. Loved knowing that Phil was in him, that they were as close as physically possible.

“Ah, fuck!”

He didn’t expect the second finger so soon, the index finger slipping backwards a little before thrusting back in, accompanied by Phil’s middle finger.

“You don’t stay tight for long, Mr Howell.”

“Yeah, alright  _ Mr Lester _ , great observation.”

Even during sex they bantered along, two good friends laughing with one another, and Dan felt another swell of love for the man. The love intensified when Phil scissored his fingers to stretch Dan open more for the toy, one of his fingers brushing up to the prostate and making Dan’s cock throb against Phil’s lap, toes curling into the carpet.

“ _ Fuck _ , Phil.”

Sudden emptiness. As arousal took over autopilot, Dan groaned and thrust his ass upwards once more, wanting to feel full once more, to feel Phil’s warm fingers and gentle preparation. Instead, the hard, slicked tip of the vibrator pressed against his hole, and in the absence of fingers slipped in easily.

“Get up.”

Noticing for the first time how heavily he was breathing, Dan obeyed, scrambling to his feet and bending to yank up his boxers and jeans, the tight fabric pressing against the plug’s protrusion and holding it in place even more firmly.

“I’ll be over here.” Phil said with a lazy grin, picking up the remote and crossing the room to the door, stopping to wipe his lube-slicked fingers across Dan’s T-shirt in one last display of dominance as he went.

* * *

 

“If you want to achieve something, you have to- ahhhh,  _ fuck _ .”

The sudden, intense vibrations made Dan throw his head and grasp the duvet into balled fists, eyes closing automatically as he got the attention his dick so desperately craved. He’d been trying to record the final couple of lines of the video for ten minutes, and every time he got started Phil would give him a blast of vibration, enough to leave him a whimpering mess for a couple of minutes once it ended. Phil’s own erection was obvious in his jeans, standing against the fabric and fuelling Dan’s own desires. All he wanted was to drop to his knees and suck Phil’s cock and then have his own dick sucked, to cum and feel relief from the intense pressure in his groin. He didn’t care about the video, he didn’t even care enough to switch the camera off, he just craved a climax. He  _ needed _ it. His cock was rock hard and pressed tight between his jeans and thigh, sending pain shooting through him from the pressure between them.

Finally, Phil switched off the vibrator, laughing out loud as he watched Dan sag back against the bed and struggle to catch his breath. Seeing his boy so desperate made Phil suddenly desperate too, and he decided quickly that he’d let Dan finish filming and then he’d utterly ravage him. They’d both waited long enough.

* * *

 

“I’m done filming.” Dan said, well-aware even in his intensely aroused state that he’d probably end up filming it all again. He’d grown sweaty during filming because of the on-and-off vibrations and his own natural arousal, his curly hair sticking to his face and his clothes clinging to his tacky skin. Equally, his cock was already leaking precum against his boxers, leaving a sticky wet patch that he couldn’t ignore.

“I know. Take your clothes off.”

The speed at which Dan stripped would’ve been funny if not for the sexual tension crackling through the room. As he stripped, Phil did too, removing everything except his glasses and dropping the remote to the floor. It wouldn’t take long for Dan to cum, and it wouldn’t require vibrations.

“Lie down on the bed.” Phil’s order wasn’t compromised by his breathy voice - if anything, seeing his partner so obviously aroused by Dan’s own arousal sent Dan even further into overdrive as he snapped to obey, pushing himself against the headboard and spreading his legs subconsciously for Phil’s easy access. One hand wrapped around his own cock, Phil crawled onto the bed and began to slowly himself, having dribbled lube onto his hand while Dan had gotten onto the bed. Mouth open, he slipped Dan’s cock in and slowly worked the entire length in, feeling Dan’s head hit the back of his throat and almost making him gag. All he could taste was sweat and salty precum, swirling his tongue over the back of Dan’s shaft as he drew his head back and then pushed it forwards again. Instead of making Dan thrust or put in any effort, he simply moved himself backwards and forwards - it was far easier, considering the state Dan was in. He lay there, eyes closed and one leg twitching as Phil gave him the slow, gentle blowjob, all while masturbating his own cock. The plug still sat snugly in Dan’s ass, lube dribbling out from either side of it from Dan squeezing it tight. With his free hand, Phil reached forwards and grabbed Dan’s hip, fingers digging in hard to the soft flesh as he moved back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Both cocks were hard, Phil’s thrusting into his own hand and Dan’s inside Phil’s mouth, but it was (of course) Dan who came first, shooting a hot, heavy load into Phil’s mouth, so voluminous that a little spilled out from the edge of Phil’s mouth. Pulling back off of Dan’s cock one last time, Phil looked at the peaceful, almost dazed expression on Dan’s face and came hard too, the liquid shooting out of his hand and onto the sheets, a little splattering onto the insides of each of their thighs.

“Wow.” Dan said after a few moments of silence, and suddenly both were laughing once more.

* * *

 

“You okay?”

The two lay with care, avoiding the wet patch that Phil had left, bodies fitted neatly together with Phil’s arms tight and protective around Dan. The younger man had one hand under the pillow and another grasping a single one of Phil’s finger, pulling him even closer (if it were possible).

“I’m great. You’re great. That was great.”

Phil laughed into Dan’s soft hair. The man never was particularly articulate post-orgasm, and that’d been one  _ hell _ of an orgasm. “Do you need anything?”

“I don’t need anything except you right now.”

Dan fell asleep with a smile on his face, even as he felt his oversensitive cock twitch. He was so fucking lucky.


End file.
